Waking dreams
by Katherine4
Summary: Arthur-Lancelot slash: Arthur swallowed heavily as the knight leaned closer towards him, his eyes wide and wondering, his lips caressing Arthur’s cheeks fleetingly.


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia and everybody who thinks Lancelot is the hottest thing since Legolas.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes and Lancelot's soft breaths whispered across his face. 

"I missed you," He murmured.

Lancelot laughed quietly, the infectious joy infusing Arthur's heart.

"You **have** become mellow with age," Lancelot accused him in amusement. "I remember when I had to throw myself off a horse to get you to smile at me."

_Lancelot casually swung his upper body close to the ground, swept up a handful of brittle stones and continued riding his horse._

_Grinning at Tristan who was gazing at him with raised eyebrows, he swiftly threw the stones at Bors._

_"Who did that?" Bors growled, his hung-over countenance glowering with irritation. "Lancelot!"_

_"It was not me," Lancelot protested, his eyes wide with injured innocence._

_Grunting in distrust, Bors gestured to Tristan. "Was it him?"_

_A glimmer of laughter flickering in Tristan's eyes, he nodded gravely, a majestic incline of his head._

_"Tristan!" Lancelot cried, aggrieved with betrayal._

_Bors glared dangerously at Lancelot as he veered the course of his horse to bear down upon Lancelot._

_"Arthur! Save me!" Lancelot implored, his eyes wide with exaggerated fear, galloping towards the knight. _

_Steeling himself internally, Arthur consciously forced the smile to remain in his heart. "You got yourself into this, you are getting yourself out of this."_

_Lancelot gasped in mock indignation as he placed his palm over his chest. "How heartless! To think that I would willingly lay my life down for you and you begrudge me this!"_

_"Take your punishment like a man, Lancelot!" Bors roared as he leaned precariously over his horse to try to grab Lancelot._

_"You pulled out my hair!" Lancelot complained as the other knights snickered in amusement._

_"When I am done with you, that will be the last thing you are worried about," Bors promised as he launched himself off his horse towards Lancelot._

_His eyelashes fluttering fearfully as he witnessed the huge mass of Bors catapulting towards him, Lancelot did the only thing he could._

_"Eek!" A very undignified squeak emerged from Arthur as he found himself suddenly under a wriggling and very unapologetic knight._

_"Thank you, Arthur," Lancelot grinned irrepressibly at him, his unruly curls tickling Arthur's flushed face._

Chuckling quietly, Arthur reminisced, "You nearly crushed me to death."

Nuzzling into Arthur's warm neck, Lancelot said huskily, "You know you liked it."

Arthur could feel the curve of Lancelot's lips against his neck as tingles warmed his entire body.

"I preferred the **other** time when you threw yourself at me."

_Arthur indulgently tumbled his mug of overflowing ale with the other knights', the heady liquid sloshing onto the drenched wooden table._

_He grinned as Bors launched into a rousing song and dance, encouraged by a gleeful Galahad._

_Reluctant to spoil his knights' good mood, yet mindful of his duties came dawn, Arthur surreptitiously slipped off his seat and walked off towards his quarters._

_However, he was intercepted by a pair of arms that draped themselves casually over his shoulders._

_His voice husky with ale, Lancelot murmured, "Leaving so soon?"_

_"Yes," Arthur replied firmly as he resolutely removed the knight's arms from his shoulders. "I-"_

_Arthur turned around and the words withered on his lips._

_Lancelot's face was blushed crimson, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Wild tendrils brushed his golden brow as he positively beamed at Arthur, previous worries and wearies vanishing without a trace._

_"You have nice cheeks," Lancelot marveled, a curious hand smoothing away Arthur's unruly curls._

_Arthur swallowed heavily as the knight leaned closer towards him, his eyes wide and wondering, his lips caressing Arthur's cheeks fleetingly._

_"And nice eyes," Arthur closed his eyes as butterfly wings whispered across his eyelashes._

_"And nice lips."_

_And Arthur had to remind himself to breathe._

"You want to know a secret?" Lancelot teased. "I was not drunk that night."

Arthur laughed, his arm curling around Lancelot, pulling him closer, holding him like he would never let go.

"You want to know a secret?" Arthur countered, pressing a kiss onto Lancelot's curls. "I knew."

And Arthur wished he could close his eyes forever.

_For then Lancelot would not be a waking dream._

* * *

Question: I would **really **like to think what you guys thought of the last sentence and concept… did it make you want to read the fic again? Did you get it immediately from the title? Or do you have no idea what I'm talking about? Heh, for the bewildered, feel free to contact me at my livejournal account. 


End file.
